


The Night Guard

by Redrose19



Category: not in this story, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, may add tags in the future, past bullying, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose19/pseuds/Redrose19
Summary: *Mark is the new night guard. Sean is the prisoner he falls in love with. Everything is going fine until the systems fail, releasing all prisoners from their cells*“We’ll be okay…right?” I ask him.“You need to get out of here Mark. Damien wants your ass, and he’s got friends here. I can try my best to protect you, but there are more of them than there are us.”I rush forward hugging Sean, I then pull away and press my lips to his. Time freezes for a moment as I melt into the kiss, but then I pull away.“I love you.” I tell him. He gasps and then his hands are caressing my face.“I love you too. Now stop talking like a dead man, because I’m getting you out of here.”“Oh are you now?” a gravelly voice from behind me says. I turn around, and there stands Damien with a couple guys behind him, right in front of the cell door.“Hello pretty boy.”





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my story :) First off: I don't know much about prison guards and stuff so if my information is not accurate, I apologize.  
> Second: I respect both Mark and Sean, and this is just a story! It is fictional, and I respect both of their wonderful girlfriends as well. I write stories for entertainment purposes, and I mean no disrespect to these wonderful people. I hope you all enjoy and if there are any parts in my story that will need warnings for certain topics, I will have them, so look out for those :)

*Mark’s POV*

As a child I had big dreams. At age five I wanted to be an actor. At age ten I wanted to be in a rock band, and when I was 18 I wanted to be an engineer. But sometimes those big dreams you have as a child, are exactly just that…dreams. I could lie and say I failed at becoming those things, but really I just gave up. After the death of my father, and after becoming disowned from the rest of my family for being gay, I kind of just stopped trying. Why should I try if everyone I knew throughout my life knows I wont succeed. I already am a failure in their eyes, so I might as well keep it that way. 

But here lies the problem of giving up on your dreams. I now lived in a small, one bedroom apartment, where the neighborhood was shit, and the apartments themselves weren’t even safe. My front door didn’t even lock. And my job as a bagger at a grocery store wasn’t doing it for me. So, my friend Tyler decided to help me out. He told me about this job at the prison where he works, and they were looking for another night guard. I didn’t need any training, I just had to make sure everything was set and okay in the place. I could do that! So, that’s what brings me here to this prison, in the middle of nowhere in Cincinnati, Ohio. 

I walked into the front doors and saw my buddy Tyler waiting for me. 

“Hey man! You made it!” he greeted me with a hug. I hugged back with a smile. 

“Of course dude. I need this job right now if I wanna avoid being evicted from my place.”

Tyler nodded his head and then motioned for me to follow him through the doors. 

“Alright, let’s head to the main office and I’ll help you get set up.” Tyler said. I nodded and followed him down a dark hallway. A couple lights flickered as we walked underneath them. This place sure did creep me out. As we entered the main office, Tyler handed me a uniform, a flashlight, a set of keys, and a walkie talkie. 

“No weapons?” I asked him curiously. He laughed at me in response. 

“No way dude. We’re only night guards, not actual cops. We aren’t allowed any, but don’t worry, the prisoners are locked up good.” 

“If you say so.” Something in my gut was telling me I needed a weapon, but I didn’t want to pester Tyler. He was right anyways, I’m no cop, just a guy who has to be a guard to earn a living. Once Tyler was done showing me the security controls, and rules, I changed into my uniform, and followed him to the prison cells. My heart began to beat a little faster, and I couldn’t help but be nervous. Tyler told me how some of these guys weren’t just thieves, but violent men who had no empathy for other humans. The prison was small, and only held sixteen men, but still these are definitely not the type of people you should befriend. 

We started down the long hallway to the cells, and then after Tyler slid his key card into the control panel, the door unlocked with a click and we headed inside. There was the sound of chatter, and some banging at times, as the prisoners were talking among themselves. 

“Alright.” Tyler said looking at me. 

“Just walk with me as I do my nightly check and turn the lights out, just so you get an idea of how it’s done.” 

I nodded and followed him towards the first row of cells on the left. There were two hallways, upstairs and downstairs, where you could see everything, and in the middle was a wide, open space. Each row had four cells. Four on the top left, top right, bottom left, and bottom right, making a total of sixteen cells. Tyler and I were the only guards here, which made me a little more nervous. That sure didn’t seem safe enough. We headed to the left and up the stairs first. 

“Alright!” Tyler yelled a little to the first cell. 

“Lights will go out in 5 minutes, so get ready for sleep.” I looked inside the first cell, and saw a tall man sitting on the bed. He had long, brown hair, tied back in a pony tail. 

“Got it boss.” He sighed. Tyler continued walking down the left side of cells, letting everyone know it was time for bed soon, while casually looking inside each cell. The point was to make sure nothing suspicious was going on, as well as informing them to get ready for bed. We did the same on the top right, and then headed downstairs. We started walking to the bottom left cells, when Tyler stopped abruptly, causing me to almost slam into him. He turned around facing me. 

“I’m just warning you Mark, the bottom level is filled with more of the…uh, more dangerous criminals. They aren’t the nicest guys, and they’re crude, and may say some things that’ll make you uncomfortable. You’ll learn to get used to it, but I wanted to let you know beforehand.” 

“Uh y-yeah. I’ll uh, I’ll be fine.” I nodded. It was clear by the slight waver in my voice that I was nervous, but I was a grown man. These are prisoners. They can’t touch me, they’re locked in a cell, and I should be fine. We started walking down the left side of the cells. 

“Get ready for bed gentlemen, lights will be going out in five!” Tyler yelled. Some of the guys inside would call out to me, calling me names, like pig, or they would bang against the bars to see me jump. They clearly knew I was the new guy, and were trying to scare me off. I did my best to ignore them as we made our way down. As we made our way to the third cell, and Tyler said his announcement, a big man with short black hair, covered in tattoos and scars sat up out of bed. He began walking toward the bars of the cell, staring directly at me. 

“Hey boss who’s the new guy?” The man asked. His voice was deep and gravelly, making me shiver. He was looking me up and down too, and I couldn’t help but shift back and forth uncomfortably. This guy was way bigger than me, and with all the scars and artwork on his buff body, I was definitely intimidated. 

“He’s the new night guard, Damien. Don’t worry about it.” Tyler responded. 

“He sure is prettier than the last guy.” The guy, apparently named Damien, said. 

“You into men pretty boy?” Damien asked, looking right at me. I flinched a bit, not expecting that question. 

“I uh..” 

“Back off Damien.” Tyler growled. He then grabbed my arm and led me to the next cell. He gave me a nod of reassurance to check if I was okay, and I nodded back. The next cell caught my attention more though. A skinny guy with bright green hair atop of his head was lying in bed, with a book in his hand. 

“Hey Sean, lights out soon alright?” Tyler tells him. Sean looks up and notices me. He then jumps out of bed with a smile, and practically skips to the cell bars where we’re standing. 

“Hey there buddy! My name’s Sean, but you can call me Jack.” His smile was contagious, and I couldn’t help but smile back. I also noticed a slight accent in his voice, maybe Irish? 

“Mark. I’m the new night guard.” I replied. 

“Oh sweet! I love meeting new people! Especially cute ones.” He says the last part with a waggle of the eyebrows. I can’t help but blush. While that Damien guy had me creeped out, Sean made me feel something in my stomach. I had butterflies talking to this guy, which should seem wrong considering he’s a criminal. Who knows what he’s in here for! He could have murdered someone! But while I felt unsafe around all the other prisoners, Sean had me feeling light and airy. I felt safe around him, even though we’ve only spoken for about two seconds. 

“I hope to see more of you Mark.” Sean admits. I smile at him, and nod my head. 

“I’m sure you will Sean.” 

“Please, call me Jack.” I smile again. 

“Okay, Jack.”


	2. Learning From Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some sexual harassment and sexual assault  
> I put warnings for everything so people know! :)

After talking with Sean, I walk away with Tyler and we finish our rounds, and head back to the main office. Lights were out, and all we had to do now was sit in the room, and watch the cameras. 

Tyler and I sat in silence for about ten minutes before I spoke up. 

“So uh, who’s this Jack guy?” I ask him. 

“Why? Got a crush?” he teases. “Oh shut up Tyler!” I laugh back. 

“Seriously though, is he a murderer or something crazy? Should I be worried about ya know…kind of liking him?” I felt ashamed for crushing on a prisoner, but I couldn’t help it. He was just so pure and full of happiness, even though he was sitting in a prison cell. Tyler reached into a drawer of files, and handed me one with the name McLoughlin, Sean on it. I opened it up and began reading. 

“Assault and attempted murder?” I ask, looking up at Tyler. 

“Yeah. Apparently, he was being abused by his parents all his life, and one day he decided he had enough. He beat the shit out of them, and almost killed them. I guess after being tortured, and hurt by your parents for so long, causes you to just lose it.” 

I felt sad after reading his file. A part of me even felt he didn’t deserve to be in here. Okay fine, he almost killed his parents, but they deserved it didn’t they? They were abusing him all his life until he stopped it around 18 years old! And now he’s stuck here. With actual criminals. Well, he’s still a criminal…right? 

“Don’t become too attached Mark.” Tyler warned me. 

“You’ll just become disappointed when you move on from this job one day, and he’s still here. Plus, he is a criminal, with obvious anger issues!” 

“He was just defending himself!” I yelled. 

“Mark.” Tyler sighed. “I know, but it’s for your own good. This doesn't have a scenario where it all ends good." 

My shoulders slumped over, and I nodded my head. 

“I know.” I sighed. 

My first night as a guard went good, and by the second week I was already getting a hang of things. I didn’t even need Tyler to walk with me while I told the prisoners it was time for bed. He took the right side, and I took the left. Every day I talked to Sean a little bit more, getting to know him. and each time I would say, 

“Goodnight Sean.”, and he would correct me with, 

“Jack. And goodnight Mark.” Then I would smile, and finish my rounds, before heading back to the office with Tyler. 

Even though I saw Sean, or Jack, every night, it wasn’t always fun. My thoughts of seeing him were always interrupted by the comments and cat calls coming from the cell before his. Damien was becoming more and more inappropriate with me each day. 

It was my third week at this new night guard shift, when I was doing my rounds on the bottom floor. I was so excited to see Jack, and tell him about how I might be able to move out of the dingy apartment I had now, into a better one because of this job, but of course Damien had to ruin that excitement. 

“Lights out soon!” I yelled into Damien’s cell. He began to walk forward to the cell bars, and toward me. I backed up a bit, feeling safer away from the bars, rather than closer. 

“Hey pretty boy. I’ve been thinking about you. Had a lot of good dreams about you last night too.” 

“C’mon Damien, how long ya gonna keep this up for?” I asked, unamused by his attempts to rile me up. I’ve also gotten more comfortable around the prisoners since I’ve been working here. I knew that I shouldn’t be scared or nervous anymore, considering they couldn’t touch me behind those bars. 

“Aw pretty boy, I don’t want to stop thinking about you. Especially when all I can think about are those pretty lips on my cock.” 

“Alright Damien, that’s enough.” I said walking a little closer.

“Get ready for bed, lights will be out in five.” I didn’t realize I walked too close, when a hand reached out grabbing me by the collar, and pulling me against the cell bars. 

“HEY!” I yelled in shock and in fear. 

“TYL-mmphh” I tried to yell for Tyler on the top floor, but Damien used his free hand to cover my mouth, which was squished against the bar. He took a deep breath in, smelling my hair and letting out a sigh. 

“Mmm pretty boy, you smell so good.” I was struggling against his hand on my collar, my shirt rising up, and untucking from my pants. I tried reaching for my walkie talkie, but Damien took notice, and took his free hand away from my mouth, removing the item and throwing it away from me. The object made a clanking noise on the ground, catching the attention of some of the other prisoners. None seemed to care though. Then, with the same hand he began to caress my hip.

“TYLER!” I yelled once my mouth was free. I also heard Sean from the other cell screaming as well, calling for Tyler. The laughter of other prisoners was also heard, and some were even watching from the other side of the room, cheering him on. As Damien started to put his hand down my pants, I heard loud footsteps, and saw Tyler from my peripheral vision, running toward me. 

“MARK!” He screamed, his arm reaching out and grabbing me away from Damien, while also pulling Damien’s hand off of me. 

“What the hell is this Damien!” Tyler yelled. I was behind Tyler now, gasping for air, my heart racing. 

“Oh c’mon boss! I was just having some fun.” He laughed. 

“I’ll make sure the day time guards put your ass in solitary confinement!” Tyler shouted. Damien just smiled back at him. 

“Worth it, just for that piece of ass over there.” He was staring at me again, licking his lips. Tyler turned around and his eyes widened in concern when he saw me. My hair was disheveled, my collar popped up, and half my shirt pulled out of my pants. I looked away from him and motioned for him to follow me. I began to walk toward Sean’s cell. Once Sean noticed me he gasped and ran toward the cell bars. 

“Oh my god, Mark are you okay? What did that asshole do!” he was whispering a bit, since we really weren’t too far from Damien’s cell right next door to the left. 

“Just uh…um. He grabbed me by the collar against the bars, and when I tried to call out, he covered my mouth. He uh…he then tried to put his hand down my pants, but that’s when Tyler showed up.” 

I was looking at the floor as I spoke, still a little freaked out by what happened. 

“Jesus focking Christ!” Sean growled. “How dare he lay a hand on what’s mine!” I looked up at Sean then, and so did Tyler. Sean seemed to notice, and he blushed, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Sorry. If you haven’t noticed, I kind of like you Mark.” I couldn’t help but smile. 

“I like you too Sean.” He then laughed. 

“What did I say about calling me Sean. You can call me Jack, Mark.” I laughed with him. Then I turned to look at Tyler, he had a neutral expression on his face. 

“I’ll see you soon Jack.” I whispered. He smiled and waved goodbye, as I grabbed Tyler, and walked towards the main office. Once we were inside, Tyler began speaking. 

“Okay first off, are you okay man? What the hell happened that Damien had the chance to grab you?” He asked. 

“I must have walked too close to-“ 

“That’s the first thing we went over Mark!” Tyler yelled, interrupting me. he huffed, and sat down in his chair. 

“Seeing you against the bars like that freaked me out dude. You’re one of my closest friends. We’ve known each other for years bro! I don’t want you getting hurt. If this job is too much for you-“

“No. Tyler stop! I know I made a mistake, but I can handle this. It won’t happen again! I promise you! He was taunting me, and I got too cocky. I must have walked too close while I was scowling at him, and he grabbed me. I’m fine though. I’m gonna be okay.” 

Tyler sighed, running his hand through his curly hair. 

“It’s only us at night man. I know the prisoners are locked up, but it’s still dangerous. It’s two of us, and a lot of them. You have to be more careful, okay?” 

I gave Tyler a nod and a smile. “Okay.” 

“Now tell me about you and Sean, cause clearly you two are a thing.” Tyler smirked. 

“I know you told me not to get involved, but I like him! He makes me happy, and I feel something I’ve never felt before. I like talking to him each night, and he’s the best thing to come out of this job. I read his file ya know. It said he only has another year left, until he’s allowed for parole. There’s a chance!” I was smiling like a fool, as Tyler listened to me ramble on about Jack. 

“I can tell you’ve been happier since you’ve met him. After all the shit to happen in your life, you deserve some happiness man. So, I’m not gonna tell you to stop what you’re doing.”

I was smiling even bigger now. 

“Thank you, Tyler. That means a lot to me.”


	3. Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains child abuse, bullying, cursing and foul language, violence, and homophobia.

*Sean’s POV*

The first time my father hit me was when I was four. I don’t even remember what I did wrong. Every four year old at some point is going to misbehave, whether it’s writing in crayon all over the white walls in your house, or throwing the ball inside until it knocks over your moms nicest lamp. I could have done any of those things, but unlike the other parents where they would punish their kid in time out, I would get a beating. I remember the shock and pain I felt when his fist connected with my jaw. The wailing cries I made when he then proceeded to kick me, and then shove me into the storage closest in our basement. That’s how I ended up with claustrophobia. 

No matter what I said or did, it was wrong in my parents eyes. While my father would beat me, or shove me away in that dark closet, my mother would hurt me with her words. 

Which, believe it or not, affected me the most. She would call me names like mistake, ugly, unwanted, or retarded. At times I felt like I was all of those things. I believed her. Why else would my father hit me, and why would my mother say those things if they weren’t true? They had to be true. 

Freshman year of high school is when things got even more out of hand. I began to realize that while my fellow classmates were checking the girls out by the lockers, I was admiring those said classmates checking those girls out. Basically, I realized I was gay as hell. I didn’t see anything wrong with it though. At least I didn’t think there was until one day this guy in my class caught me staring. 

“Hey, what the fuck are you looking at asshole?” 

The guy, Dillon, called to me. Dillon was cute, tall, with light brown hair. He had these mesmerizing green eyes, and I must have been staring at him from the back of the classroom. 

“I-I uhh.” I honestly didn’t know what to say. 

“Are you a fag?” He shouted. The entire classroom was aware of everything that was going on, even the teacher. No one chimed in though. No one stopped it. I blushed, nervous and caught off guard by his sudden accusation. 

“Holy shit! You are a faggot! Fuck off and die fag.” Dillon yelled, the class began to laugh, and the teacher didn’t even say a word. She just glared at me, obvious hatred coming from her as well. I ran out of class, crying my eyes out. I ran home, but of course I made a mistake by doing that. I opened the door to the house, when my fathers’ hand grabbed me by my shirt, and throwing me inside. 

“I got a phone call from the school. My son is no fag! And no faggot will live under this roof!” 

He punched me in the nose, and I shouted in pain, falling to the ground. He then dragged me into the living room, throwing me on the floor. 

“Take off your shirt.” He demanded. 

I stared up at him in fear. No. Not again. 

“TAKE. OFF. YOUR. SHIRT. FAGGOT!” 

I sat up and slowly lifted the shirt off my head. I tried not to cry. It was probably for the best to hold my tears back, since he hurt me more when I did cry. He would tell me to man up, and stop being a little bitch. My father looked to his left, and I followed his eyesight. My mother was standing in the kitchen, just watching. She nodded, understanding what my father wanted, and ran to the bedroom to receive my punishment. Once she entered the room again with the object, she handed it to my father. 

“How old are you boy?” My father sneered. 

“Fifteen sir.” I muttered. 

“What does that mean.” 

“T-that I deserve f-fifteen times two strikes sir.” 

“Thirty hits. You better fucking count them. Now turn around.” 

I slowly turned around, still on my knees. The sound of the whip traveled through the air before it came down on my back. I screamed in pain. 

“O-one!” I stuttered, gritting my teeth. Another hit on my back, caused me to jerk forward, but I remained in position.

“Two!” I counted. 

By the time we reached the last hit, I was a whimpering mess on the floor. My blood was dripping down my back, and I was crying now. I tried so hard to hold back my tears, but I couldn’t. I was weak and pathetic. Like my mother always tells me. Thirty hits were the most I’ve ever received. He would always take my age, and then double it for the amount of times he would strike me. Multiple scars were already covering my back, but now I can add thirty more to the list. It’s been a year since he’s brought that thing back out.

“Are you a fag?!” My father yelled. 

“N-no.” I cried. 

“Then stop fucking crying. Get up!” 

I nodded and then began to try and stand. I whimpered in pain, and fell back down. 

“Fucking weak.” My father spat at me. He grabbed my arm, dragging me down to the basement. 

“NO! N-NO Please. Pleeaaheheassee!” I was begging him not to take me there. Not only was I in pain, but the fear of being locked in a small, dark space again for hours was one of the scariest things he could put me through. Alone with my thoughts, surrounded by darkness. 

The day I ended up in prison, was one of the happiest and saddest days of my life. Sure I was arrested, but I got to get away from them. One day my parents decided to visit some friends in Cincinnati. I was eighteen at the time, fresh out of high school, and they brought me with them from Ireland. I’ve never been to America before and I was so excited. My parents only brought me along because they were planning on leaving me here. After visiting their friends of course. I didn’t mind though. Yeah, I would be homeless, but I could maybe work my way out of it. I could start something here. Away from them. 

Things were going good, until we stopped at a motel. It was nighttime, so I wandered out for a few, and headed to some diner nearby. I was sitting at the counter when some older gentleman with brown hair sat next to me. 

“What’s a good looking young man like you doing out so late?” He asked me.

I blushed from the compliment he gave me, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“I uh. I’m just staying at some motel nearby with my parents, and wanted some fresh air.” I responded with a shy smile. He smiled back, and then leaned in closer. 

“Would you like to talk outside?” he whispered, his breath on my ear making me shiver. 

“Uh s-sure.” I stuttered. The strange man grabbed my hand, leading me outside. Once we were out of the diner, he began to kiss me aggressively. At first I was nervous, but then I kissed back. It was rushed and sloppy. Definitely not first kiss material, but I was into it. Then I heard shouting from my left, and then I saw him. My father rushing towards me.

“What the fuck are you doing you faggot piece of shit!” He was screaming, his voice loud and booming in the silence of the night. The man I was kissing ran, leaving me alone and scared. 

“No son of mine will be one of those!” He shouted. 

“Well, I don’t want to be your son!” I shouted back. 

“What did you say boy?” 

“I said. I don’t want to be YOUR SON!” I was seething at this point, and so was he. He rushed forward, aiming at my face to land a punch. Instead of taking it like I did all those years, I realized I had enough. I dodged him, and then began shoving him to the ground. I was punching him over and over and over. His face bloody, his eye swelling up, and turning purple. I wasn’t going to stop. He deserved this! 

“Oh my god!” I heard my mother scream. I turned, getting up from where I was straddling my father, and began walking towards my mother. 

“Sean! What the fuck did you do?!” 

I ran, tackling her to the ground. I then proceeded to punch her, scratch at her, I was full on attacking her, and I didn’t plan on stopping. 

“You bitch! FUCK YOU FOR ALL YOU’VE DONE TO ME!” I was screaming and crying as I continued hitting her. I heard shouts from behind me, and I turned punching the stomach of the person who was close to me. I was then tackled and restrained, but I couldn’t stop screaming. Tears were flowing down my face, and I didn’t comprehend any of the words being spoken to me. It was like I was underwater, and their muffled voices weren’t breaking through the surface. 

When I came out of it, I realized I was in a police station. They asked me questions for hours, and I was so exhausted I just wanted sleep. In the end, I explained everything. I pleaded guilty for assault and attempted murder on my parents. I was to spend ten years in prison, with a chance of parole around my eighth year. I didn’t care that I was being sent away. My life was a mess anyways. I could have killed myself many times through out my life, but I always felt somewhere deep down, there was something out there for me.

I didn’t know it yet at the time, but that something out there was Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say to anyone out there who is gay, or being abused, bullied, or treated badly, you do not deserve that. You are worth it! Don't let someone bring you down, for being you. I hope you all are safe and happy out there, and please remember to Always Keep Fighting (yes supernatural;p). Things will get better. Sometimes you have to fight through the bad days to get to the good ones, and I believe that we can all do that. Always be yourself, because you are amazing just the way you are. Love you all <3


	4. You Make Me Feel Things I've Never Felt Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm a college student, so I have a lot of homework and studying, but this story must go on! :) And yay, no warnings! Just happiness!

*Mark’s POV*

Another two weeks went by of me working as a night guard for this small little prison, and it was week four of spending every night with Sean. Sean and I got to know each other even more, and I was always happy now. At night when the other prisoners were asleep, I would sit on the ground next to his cell, my back against the wall. He would do the same, mirroring my position. We would talk for hours, until I would leave to let him sleep, or leave when my shift was over. We were learning so much about one another. He told me about his past, and it only made me feel more passionate towards him. He needed somebody to tell him he was worth it. He IS worth it! Sean was funny and smart, and just wonderful in all ways possible.

On Monday we talked about our homes. 

“What is Ireland like?” I ask, leaning against the cell bars. 

“Rainy, cold, and gray.” Sean laughs. 

“When my folks brought me out to America, I remember loving the warmth of the sun on my face, and the brightness of everything around me. It was nice, until..ya know..and I ended up in here.” 

I saw him frown and I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He was missing out on living an amazing life, and having to be stuck in a place like this in the middle of nowhere. 

“One day when you get out of here, I’ll have to take you to the beach, and together we’ll watch the sunrise. As long as we stay as far away from the water as possible.” I laughed.  
Sean laughed too. 

“Not a fan of the ocean?” he teased. My eyes widened, 

“No! Just no! The ocean is terrifying! I mean there are things in there that can kill you, and it’s so big and scary!” I ranted on as he just watched me comically hating on the ocean.

“We won’t go in the water then. I wouldn’t want the big bad monsters to take you away.” 

“Oh ha ha!” I joked back. 

Joking with Sean was easy. It felt like we’ve known each other for years, rather than only three weeks. 

On Tuesday we talked about the most random things. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Sean asked me. 

“Red!” I cheered. “I even used to have red in my hair, like you have green.” 

“What? No way! Innocent guy like you breaking the normal standards, and dyeing your hair?” 

“Yeah look!” I said, pulling out my cellphone to show him a picture of me from a while back, sporting the bright color. 

“Wow. It suited you. I like it.” He smiled, looking at me. I put my phone away, before looking back at him. 

“What about you? Your favorite color has to be green right?” I teased, pointing to the hair on his head. 

“How do you keep the green in it anyways? Do the day time guards let you dye it?” I asked.

“Actually, my favorite color is red too.” Sean said, as I laughed in shock. I felt childish for thinking it was amazing we liked the same color. I couldn’t help myself for feeling like a high school kid, getting giddy over my crush liking the same color as me. It was silly, but I don't care. 

“And yeah, some of the prisoners here are stuck here for almost most their lives, so they bring a hair dresser around to keep us from looking like cavemen. One day I asked if I could put color in my hair, and surprisingly they let me.” 

“I’m glad they did.” I smiled. “It looks good on you. I don’t think I could pull off that color even if I tried. I only managed three.” 

“THREE!” Sean gasped. 

I began to laugh, harder than I’ve laughed in a while, Sean following suit. That was how our Tuesday night went, laughing hysterical, but trying to be quiet as to not disturb the other prisoners. 

Wednesday night we talked more serious. 

“My dad was amazing ya know? He did anything to make me happy. He was the one who got me into video games. I am such a nerd when it comes to playing video games, and it’s all because of him. He was the best dad I could’ve asked for, and I miss him everyday, but a part of me thinks he would be disappointed in me. The rest of my family is. They don’t even talk to me anymore.” I held my tears in, not wanting to think any further about what my family may be doing at the moment. I couldn’t help myself from thinking about them, even though they probably weren’t thinking about me. 

“I think your dad would’ve been proud of you.” Sean says, reaching his hand through the bars to hold mine. 

“You think so?” I ask, my voice a little shaky from holding in tears. 

“I know so Mark. The way you describe your dad is a man who is selfless, and would do anything for his son. I think no matter what, he would have never turned you away.” 

“Thank you, Sean.” I whisper, my hand gripping his tighter. 

“I care about you. And I think you are wonderful just the way you are. My parents, and your family are missing out on us. We are amazing people, and it’s their loss!" He paused, before looking away and speaking again, quietly.

"I’m glad I ended up in here.” 

I looked to the right, staring at him through the bars, his blue eyes staring back at mine. 

“Why is that?” I ask.

“Because I got to meet you.” 

Thursday night was full of laughs again, and then Friday came along. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I whispered. Sean smiled from where he was sitting on the floor. We were cross legged, and facing each other. He was blushing now. 

“I don’t know about that.” He said, looking sideways. I gasped. 

“Don’t say that! You are just…just so…alluring and exquisite. You are funny, kindhearted, intelligent, and just amazing! I like you a lot Sean. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. Anyone would be lucky enough to meet someone like you, and I did. I met you, and you are everything a man could ask for!"

Sean’s face was even redder, and he began to cry. I stopped, worried that I upset him, or maybe he doesn’t feel the same way as I do!

“I’m sorry Sean, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I-“

“No, no, Mark. I’m not crying because I’m sad.” I looked at him confused now. 

“You aren’t?” I asked, still worried. 

“No!” He chuckled.

“I’m crying because that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! You are all those things too, and more Mark! Thank you for making me the happiest man alive!" He stopped crying, but he leaned closer to the bars, staring into my eyes.

"Please, never leave me.” 

“I would never leave you.” I say softly. 

Sean smiled, leaning even closer to where I was leaning on the bars. 

“Promise?” he whispers against my lips. 

“Promise.” 

And then we are kissing through the bars. It isn’t the most comfortable, but my mind doesn’t even focus on that. The only thing I can feel, are his lips against mine, his tongue dancing around in my mouth. It wasn't too much though. It was soft and loving. I pull away, gasping for air, his lips are swollen and red, and he’s smiling. 

“Would you do me the honors of being my official boyfriend Mark Fischbach.” I smile in return. 

“Yes, Sean McLoughlin…or Jack.” I tease. We laugh, and then we lay near each other for the rest of the night, until my shift is over, my mind never straying from the kiss we just had. 

It was almost the end of week four, and almost the start of knowing Sean for five weeks. Every time I thought of his bright blue eyes, or his loud Irish voice, and the cute giggles he made whenever I would say something funny, I would become giddy and my smile would stretch from ear to ear. I had butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought of him, and I wish we weren’t separated from a bunch of bars. No matter what, I was grateful for every minute I got to spend with him. Whenever I had to go home after my shift would end around five in the morning, I would lie awake in bed, thinking of him. Whereas the first day of my job as a night guard was full of nervousness, and apprehension, I now woke up for work with joy and excitement. Sean was special. He made me happy, and full of life! I felt safe around him, and I could be myself! 

I hated hiding away from everyone I knew. From the people in school, to my family at home. I was living a lie, and Sean was one of the very few people in my life who accepted me for me, and I accepted him for who he was as well. 

This feeling in my gut. This feeling I get when I think of him. It was addicting, and it felt amazing! I never wanted this feeling to end! 

I was beginning to fall in love with Sean McLoughlin.


	5. Everything Was Going Great, Until It Wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while, and I am so so sorry! Not only have I been really busy, but writers block hit me, and when I wanted to write I didn't know what to write. Again, I am so sorry, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, just a repeat of what I said in the beginning, I know nothing about prison guards and how things work, SO, my details may not make sense, and for that I am sorry. I still hope you enjoy the story :)

*Mark's POV*

Things were going amazing lately! Sean and I were getting closer, and I was beginning to fall for him. Our talks still lasted every night, and he always had me smiling. I just moved out of my apartment, and away from the bad area I was living in, to a new and updated apartment with a door that actually would lock. I was happy. I AM happy! Things were looking up for me. A boyfriend, a steady job, a new apartment. I was thinking about going back to college. Maybe I can get that degree in engineering I always wanted. I knew I wouldn’t be a night guard forever. I’ve been talking ideas over with Sean lately about where our future lies, and last week we had an idea…

“So I was thinking I can stay here being a guard, until you get out on parole right? Then maybe you could move in with me? I mean you have nowhere else to stay, right, a-and if you wanna, you can. You only have the rest of this year, it will go by fast, and then you’ll be free! I plan on going back to college, and maybe getting a job somewhere else, and I’m sure you’re gonna want a job too a-and..and..” 

I took a deep breath, realizing I was rambling on. I blushed in embarrassment, looking away from the cell Sean was sitting in. 

“Sorry, I just got excited.” 

“Hey, don’t apologize. That’s a great plan!” Sean smiled. I looked at him, smiling back. 

“Would you want to move in with me?” I ask, nervously. 

“I would like nothing more than to move in with you Mark.” 

Since that day, I’ve been happier than ever. Even Tyler has noticed, and he just shakes his head and smiles at me, telling me he’s happy that I’m happy. I really need to thank Tyler more, if it wasn’t for him I would’ve never gotten this job, and I would’ve never met Sean. To some it may seem we’re going too fast, but we have been talking for over a month now, and by the time he gets out of this prison, we would have been together for almost a year! So, in hindsight, we were going at a normal rate. I trusted him, and he trusted me. My life was going so perfect,

….until it wasn’t. 

It has been a total of seven weeks at my new job, and seven weeks since I have met Sean. Things were going really well, but the world just had to ruin everything. 

“Hey Tyler.” I wave, walking into the office. 

“Hey man. Mind helping me with this new control system?” he asks. 

“Yeah sure. What was wrong with the other one?” I say, walking over to the control panels on the desk where he’s sitting. 

“Boss said it was time for an upgrade. I guess these ones are brand new, and they are test running em here. They say they improved the technology or some crap.” 

“Huh. Well, I guess an upgrade isn’t too bad.” I laugh. He nods, and together we finish setting up everything. 

“Alright, time to switch up. Ready?” Tyler says. I give him a thumbs up, and then he turns the switch. A whirring noise is heard, and then the old controls turn off as the new ones turn on. We look at the panel, and all prison cells are still locked, since the locks are controlled by the control panel in our office, it’s important that these systems stay up to date and work. 

“Cool! It’s all up and running.” Tyler smiles. 

“Ready for our rounds?” he asks. 

“Yeah, I’ll start heading out.” 

“Okay cool, I’m gonna go to the restroom first, so I’ll meet you out on the floor in a few.” I nod and then walk out, heading to the top, left floor first. 

“Lights out soon boys!” I yell. I get a couple grunts, and some nods from the prisoners, but everything is going good so far. I make my way downstairs, and stay on the left side, since Tyler handles the right. Time to walk by Damien again, I mentally say to myself. 

“How’s my pretty boy doing?” Damien teases, walking to the cell bars. I back away, not wanting a repeat of last time. He’s kept to his standard harassment every day, but I never get too close. The mistake I made that one time had me being more cautious these last couple weeks. 

“Lights out soon Damien, start getting ready for bed.” I then start to walk away, when Damien mutters something. I stop in my tracks and look back at him.

“What was that?” I ask him. He smirks at me, and then speaks louder this time,

“I said one day your ass will be mine pretty boy.” 

I smirk back at him. 

“In your dreams Damien.” I then start walking to Sean’s cell again. 

“He is such a creep.” Sean mutters. 

“I know, but it’ll be fine Jack.” 

Sean looks up at me from his bed and smiles. 

“You finally called me Jack first this time.” I let out a tiny laugh, shaking my head. 

“I guess I did.” 

“So-“ Sean begins to speak, but all of a sudden a loud alarm sound is heard. 

“What the-?” I say, and then a buzzing sound goes off, and all power shuts down. Oh no. The power going out is bad. Real bad. These cells are power generated, they only lock and unlock through the control panels. And with the power out that means-

Suddenly, all cells make an unlocking sound, and shit hits the fan. The sound of cheers and shouting from all the prisoners echoes off the walls. I look at Sean and his face has also dropped. His cell door is open, and I step inside closer to him. Tyler told me at the start of this job, that if any scenario like this happened, we were to lock ourselves in the control room and call for backup. If only there was a lesson on how to escape being in the center of the prison cells, and make it back to the main office to lock yourself in. 

“Ooohh pretty boy?!” I hear from the left. Damien, shit. I pick up my walkie talkie attached to my belt, and click the button. 

“Tyler!” I shout. 

“Mark! All power went out! You know the drill where are you?” Tyler sounds frantic. 

“I was doing my rounds! I’m with Sean, what do I do?” 

“Holy shit Mark, you need to get yourself out of there! NOW!”

“I’m trapped Tyler! Lock yourself inside the office!” 

“Not without you!”

“Tyler I can’t make it passed these guys. Damien is calling after me, and there is no way I’m gonna make it passed him! So, listen to me damnit! Lock yourself in, and call for backup! HURRY!” I scream. I look at Sean who is panicking next to me. 

“We’ll be okay…right?” I ask him. 

“You need to get out of here Mark. Damien wants your ass, and he’s got friends here. I can try my best to protect you, but there are more of them than there are us.” 

I rush forward hugging Sean, I then pull away and press my lips to his. Time freezes for a moment as I melt into the kiss, but then I pull away. 

“I love you.” I tell him. He gasps and then his hands are caressing my face. 

“I love you too. Now stop talking like a dead man, because I’m getting you out of here.” 

“Oh are you now?” a gravelly voice from behind me says. I turn around, and there stands Damien with a couple guys behind him, right in front of the cell door.

“Hello pretty boy.”


	6. Things Are Getting Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains violence, cursing, and slight sexual assault and harassment.

*Mark's POV*

Shit, this was so not good. I back away some more into Sean’s cell, with him behind me. 

“Damien, look. It doesn’t have to be this way.” I try to talk with him, keeping my voice low and calm. 

“Oh pretty boy, but it does. Remember what you told me about my dreams pretty boy?” Damien asks. I look from him, to the two guys smiling behind him, and at Sean. I gulp, more nervous now. 

“Don’t be shy now!” he shouts, throwing his hands up in emphasis. 

“I told you that one day your ass would be mine, and what did you say back?!” his voice was loud and filled with anger. Well, I think anger. Maybe he was shouting to intimidate me. 

“I said in your dreams.” I spit out. I tried to sound confident, and I think I came across brave, but who knows if this bastard could see right through that persona. Damien is laughing now. 

“Oh how the tables have turned!” He yells, laughing still. I back up a little more, until Sean is back against the wall, and we have nowhere else to go. I can’t fight these guys, they are too strong, and there are three of them, and two of us. But I will go down fighting that’s for sure. 

“So, pretty boy. How about we fulfill my dreams huh?” Then Damien is rushing forward quickly, his two buddies right behind him. I shout, keeping myself in between these guys and Sean. 

“MARK!” I hear Sean yelling behind me in fear. Damien grabs my left arm, pulling me into his chest. 

“NO!” I yell, struggling in his arms, shoving and kicking him. I see his two pals ganging up on Sean, and I begin to struggle harder. 

“AGH!” Damien yells in pain, as I manage a good right hook to his jaw. He releases his hold on me for a second, and I start to pull myself away when two hands from behind me are grabbing me under my arms, hoisting me up. 

“Get off me you fucker!” I scream, flailing my arms and legs. My arms are now hooked behind me tightly, and I groan in pain. I look to my left, and I see Sean on the floor on his stomach, his hands behind his back with a tall, bald guy shoving his knee down on Sean's wrists, forcing him stuck on the floor in that position. 

I look forward again and see Damien smiling down at me. My five foot ten stature is nothing compared to his six foot two height. 

“I admire the efforts, but this was a waste of time.” Damien smirks. 

All I hoped for was that backup would be here soon, but I remember Tyler saying this prison is 40 minutes out from the main roads. That gives me maybe 60 minutes or less to keep Damien from hurting me, or Sean, but I was doubtful. 

“Don’t hurt him!” I plead to Damien and the others. 

“Please.” 

I look at Sean, and I see tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Damien smiles, inching closer to me. I try to struggle, but the man holding my arms has a strong grip on them. I recognize the guy holding me as the prisoner from the first cell on the bottom left level, who's name I believe is Nick. 

“NO! MARK! I swear Damien if you hurt him I’ll fucking kill you! YOU HEAR ME! I’ll kill you!” Sean yells, from where the bald guy is holding him on the floor. I try to give him a reassuring smile, but I can’t even force that. 

Damien is now standing really close in front of me, his tall figure practically towering over me. He was terrifying to say the least. He takes his hand, grabbing my face, squeezing my jaw tight. I try to turn my head away, but his grip holds, getting even tighter with my struggles. 

“You must feel so weak pretty boy. Do you feel weak?” He asks. I don’t move, I just glare at him. Damien doesn’t like my lack of response, and let’s go of my face, tossing it to the side. I grunt from the harshness of my neck turning. 

“Your buddy guard, and your boy toy can’t save you now pretty boy.” Damien sneers at me. 

“W-what are you gonna do?” I ask him, not sure if I want to know the answer. 

Damien doesn’t respond, instead he turns to the guy holding Sean, and speaks to him,

“Get me something to tie them up.” He demands at the bald guy. I believe his name is Mack, but I honestly don’t care at the moment. Right now he’s the asshole that has my boyfriend pinned to the floor. He steps off of Sean, signaling for the guy holding me to take his place. My arms are released, and I sigh in relief. I bring my arms forward, massaging them a bit to relieve the pain of being stretched behind me so tightly. 

The Nick guy stands over Sean now, but doesn’t pin him to the floor, thankfully. Sean is now in a sitting position, staring at me for reassurance. I nod, letting him know I’m okay. I look forward and notice Damien watching me. I rock back and forth a bit on my feet, uncomfortable from him staring at me. The bald guy comes back, with some ripped apart cloth, handing it to Damien, and Mack. Mack then proceeds to grab Sean, pulling him up from off the floor roughly. 

“Hey!” I yell at him, stepping towards them a bit, but all too quickly Damien is in front of me. He then grabs my wrists together, and starts wrapping the cloth, probably from a bed sheet, around my wrists. 

“NO!” I scream, struggling. I try to push him back, but he is too strong. He starts backing me up to the left side of the cell, away from where Sean is on the right, and my legs buckle, hitting the cot in the cell, and falling onto it. I’m struggling and kicking, trying to do anything to keep him from tying me up. I hear Sean in the background yelling, but I don’t know what he is saying. 

“Stop fucking moving!” Damien yells. He then pulls his right hand back, and punches me right in the cheek. I cry out, and he uses that distraction to tie my hands together. Damien is practically on top of me, and when he is done tying my hands up, he leans in closer to my ear, whispering to me. 

“No more struggling pretty boy, or I’ll go over to pretty little Irishman over there, and have my way with him. Would you like that pretty boy? My hands touching all over him? I hear you two at night talking. I know me hurting him would hurt you, so I suggest you stop resisting.” 

I was frozen to the spot. My body still laying on the bed, with Damien on top of me. I had to protect Sean. He couldn’t touch him! He won’t!

Just then my walkie talkie goes off, and Tyler’s voice is heard. 

“Mark! Are you there?” his voice pauses, and everyone is frozen to the spot. 

“Damnit Mark! Please answer!” 

Tyler's voice sounds shaky, and he’s obviously scared as hell. Damien looks at me, and then smiles, reaching down to my belt and grabbing the walkie talkie. He presses the button with his right hand, while holding me down with his left hand and his body. I still lay there on the cot, scared. 

“Hello boss.” Damien sneers into the device. Crackling is heard, and then Tyler’s voice rings out across the cell. 

“Damien you fucker! Where is Mark?!” he yells. Damien glances down at me before speaking, 

“He’s a bit tied up boss, did you wanna leave a message?” 

“LET ME SPEAK WITH ME!” Tyler shouts, causing the walkie talkie to make static noises. 

“I don’t know about that boss. Maybe I’ll let you, but for a price.” 

I glance up at him confused, but all he does is smile down at me. 

“What’s the price.” Tyler says. 

“I want you down here.” Damien replies. 

“NO!” I scream. I try to shove Damien off of me, but instead he pushes me back down hard against the cot. 

“Shut it pretty boy!” he sneers. 

“Why?” I hear Tyler say through the speaker. 

“Don’t you wanna come say hi?” Damien teases. 

“Just answer the damn question Damien!” Tyler yells back, the walkie talkie crackling again. 

“You don’t deserve an answer.” Damien growls back.

“I know you have called the police by now, and don’t lie to me and say you haven’t because I will make sure both you and pretty boy, AND the Irishman regret it!” 

So far Damien has always been scary and intimidating, but the way he spoke just now made me shiver hard, right down to the core. His voice was deep and gravelly, and he sounded murderous. If it’s even possible, I have just become more scared. 

“I did.” Tyler says. 

“How long till they get here?” Damien asks. 

“About an hour.” 

Damien smiles, “Just enough time to play.” 

I gulp in fear, for not only myself, but for Tyler and Sean. 

“Now I’m gonna send some boys up, and you are going to let them take you down here, got it boss?” 

There’s a pause and silence, and then Tyler’s voice comes through once again, 

“Got it, just don’t hurt them.” He says in defeat. 

Damien then looks at me still laying on the cot, and stands up. I go to sit up but he growls at me. 

“Stay.” He demands at me like I’m a dog. I just stay there, laying on the cot, glaring at him. Damien then walks towards some guys outside the cell, and starts talking. I don’t hear what they say, but soon they’re gone. Damien walks back over to me again, 

“Sit up, and lean against the wall.” He demands. 

I do as I’m told, and I sit up the best I can with my wrists tied together. Once I’m up, I pull my legs onto the cot, and I scoot back against the wall, still sitting on the cot. I look over at Sean, and I see he is bound, his wrists like mine, but also his ankles. He is leaning against the wall with Mack and Nick watching over him. He’s looking at me in concern, but I look away, not wanting him to notice my fear. Damien then starts to speak, 

“I suggest you don’t struggle if you remember what I said earlier.” Damien sneers. 

I nod, and then I let him gather my ankles up and tie them together. I was completely bound now. I shake a bit in fear, but I manage to push it down so Sean doesn’t see. I don’t want him to worry too much, I want him to have hope. I’m trying to have hope. Just one hour. We can last. 

Damien walks closer to where my head is at, and then leans down facing me. He reaches his hand out, caressing my face. 

“Don’t fucking touch him.” I hear Sean growl from his place on the floor. 

“You are in no position to tell me what to do Irishman. I could come over there and snap your neck if I wanted to, so I suggest you shut the fuck up!” Damien growls back. 

“Hey!” I shout a bit. “Just focus on me Damien!” I tell him. 

He looks at me again, and I see anger in his eyes. He grabs a fistful of my hair, yanking it back. I wince in pain, my head tilted too far back. 

“You two talk too fucking much!” Damien shouts.

“For someone so pretty, you sure are a pain in my ass.” He whispers in my ear, his face close to mine. 

I feel his breathing on my cheek, and I shiver, trying to pull my head away from him, but his grip is too tight. Damien then shocks me by licking the side of my face from my jaw to my forehead, and I yelp, grossed out by his actions, trying desperately to move my head away from him. 

“GET OFF HIM!” Sean yells from the other side of the cell. Damien stops, and pulls away a tiny bit. 

“Gag him.” he says to the men watching Sean. 

“NO DAMNIT DON’T YOU FUC-mmpph” Sean was yelling, and I heard him struggling. I tried to move away, wanting so badly to help him, but I was trapped. Sean's yelling turns into muffled shouts. 

Even though I couldn’t see him with my head tilted to the right, exposing my neck, I knew he was gagged, unable to speak now. 

“P-Please.” I stutter out. So far Damien has only focused on violence, but now he was getting sexual. I didn’t want this. How far would he go? Then I hear a cough from in front of me, but I can't see because of Damien blocking my vision. Damien lets go of my hair, and I pull back with a silent sob stuck in my throat, and a tear falling down my cheek. I was traumatized by what just happened, and his implications that are starting to become clearer. 

Once he moves away from blocking my view of the cell door, I notice two men holding onto…oh no. Tyler! We make eye contact, and I notice he has a bloody lip, and his cheek is bruised as well. His hair and shirt are disheveled, and he looks a bit beat up. His face when he notices me tied up turns to fear and worry. I then see his eyes land upon Sean, and I can see him becoming angry. Everyone then looks at Damien when he clears his throat loudly in the middle of the cell. 

“Hello boss! Welcome to the party! We were just getting started!”


	7. I'm All Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains violence, cursing, sexual harassment, and sexual assault.

*Mark's POV* 

Tyler was here now, and that made me even more nervous. Not only did I have to worry about Sean getting hurt, but now I have to worry about Tyler as well. Tyler has been one of my closest friends since high school, and if something happened to him…

I tried not to think about this ending badly, but it was so hard not to. I looked up from my position on the cot to watch what was happening. 

“I’m here now Damien, so let them go!” Tyler sneers at him. 

“No no no boss that isn’t happening. You really think I just want you?” Damien laughs, the men holding onto Tyler, as well as Nick and Mack back in this cell, laugh along with him. There was nothing funny about this, so their laughing just pissed me off more. 

“Why did bring me here then?” Tyler shouts back. 

Damien rushes forward and then punches Tyler in the stomach. Tyler doubles over with an oof sound, panting and wincing in pain. 

"To make you suffer." Damien sneers. 

“STOP!” I scream out. I also hear Sean to my left trying to scream out too, but the cloth in his mouth doesn’t let him. 

Damien turns around looking at me again. 

“You never learn pretty boy!” He yells at me. 

He then walks over to where I am on the cot, and I try to scoot away, but there’s nowhere to go. He grabs my left arm pulling me up, and I struggle to stand, as well as try and pull away from him. It’s hard to stand with my feet tied together, so Damien holds me tight against his chest, his arms embracing me from behind. I hate it so much, but there’s nothing I can do to stop it. 

With one arm still wrapped around my chest to keep my standing, he takes his left hand and grabs a fistful of my hair again, pulling my head back to where it lays against his shoulder. I stand there panting, waiting for what will happen next. 

“Mmm pretty boy, as much as I hate the stubbornness you have, I sure do love having to punish you for it.” He groans in my ear. 

I shiver, his breath tickling my ear, and I try to lean as far away from him as I can. My struggling is no use though bound like this. 

“Damien!” I hear Tyler yell. He still stands across from us, barely inside the cell doors. 

“Let him go you son of a bitch!” I’ve never seen Tyler this angry before, but then again we’ve never been in a situation like this. 

“Or what?” Damien teases. 

Tyler just glares at him, saying nothing. There isn’t much one can do at the moment. I don’t blame him though. 

“Exactly. Tie him up too.” Damien tells the men holding Tyler. 

I watch Tyler struggle, but just like Sean and I, there’s no use. The men begin to bound him with ease. 

I feel the grip on my hair loosen, and then his hand proceeds to pet my head like I’m a dog. I flinch, but that doesn’t phase him one bit. Then, his body begins to press into me more, and I whine loudly, not wanting him to touch me like this. Damien continues to rub against my backside, moaning. I want to throw up. This is so humiliating and violating, and I just want it to end. 

My struggles and tiny noises become more noticeable, because from out of the corner of my eye I see a bound Sean and bound Tyler sitting next to each other on the floor, staring at us angrily. 

“Damien, you sick fuck STOP IT” Tyler yells, while Sean’s muffled noises are also heard. 

Thankfully, he stops his grinding, and pushes me onto the cot again. I flop onto it with a grunt, and then try to sit up in a more comfortable position, until I’m in a sit up position on the side of the bed. 

“What’s wrong? Did you two not like that?” Damien taunts them. 

“No fucking shit you asshole!” Tyler yells back. 

“Oh boss cmon! You’re telling me you wouldn’t want a piece of that ass over there?” 

Tyler’s face turns into disgust, and he looks at me concerned again. 

“He’s my friend!” Tyler tells him. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Damien replies back. 

“Your friend is a whore just waiting to be fucked. You should have done it when you had the chance.” 

I wince from the comment Damien just made about me. I shrink back a bit too, making myself smaller. 

“Fuck you.” Tyler growls. He then looks at me with apologetic eyes. I nod at him, letting him know it’s okay. 

Suddenly Damien’s fist flies back, and then punches Tyler in the face. I yelp in shock, and I see Sean jump next to him. Tyler falls to his side from the force. 

“Damnit Damien!” I scream. “Leave my friends alone you fucking asshole! It’s me you want right? RIGHT!? SO STOP IT! HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME! HURT ME! BUT DON’T TOUCH THEM!” 

I’m standing now, balancing the best I can with my ankles tied together. Damien is looking at me as I continue to glare at him in anger. I’d rather him hurt me than them. No matter how scared I am, I had to be brave. 

For them. 

“Oh pretty boy. You sure you wanna say something like that?” Damien says, tilting his head a bit at me. 

“Don’t you want me?” I sneer. Damien smiles, letting out a tiny laugh. 

“I wanna touch you Mark.” He says, and I shiver from him saying my real name for the first time. I don’t want this, but I have to. 

“O-Okay.” I stutter, looking down at the floor. I feel a finger lift my chin up, and I flinch. I didn’t even notice him walking over to me. 

“MARK NO!” Tyler yells from behind, Sean also screaming. 

Damien ignores them though. Still looking into my eyes. 

“Y-you c-can have me. But they need to go. You bring them to the main office where you took Tyler from.” 

I can’t believe I’m giving myself to this man, but I had no choice. 

“Alright pretty boy. You’ve got yourself a deal.” He says. 

Then he lets go of my face and turns around to look at his friends. 

“Take those two to out of here.” He tells them 

“And don’t hurt them!” I yell. 

Damien doesn’t correct me, he just nods to his men in agreement. 

“Mark please! Don’t do this! Please!” Tyler shouts at me. 

Sean and Tyler are dragged up off the floor, and are being pulled out of the cell. Damien pushes me back to the sitting position on the cot, and I sit there, unable to look at my friend. Unable to look at my boyfriend. 

“MARK!

mark!!” 

Tyler’s voice is soon barely heard as he is out of the cell, and out of sight now. I look once more and I see Sean. He’s crying hard, his face red and splotchy from tears. I look at him one last time before he’s out of sight, and I mouth the words,

“I love you.” 

Then he’s taken out of the cell. I look back down to the floor, and I realize that I’m crying. I hear the cell doors close, and then I’m all alone with Damien. He sighs, and then chuckles. 

“Now pretty boy. Let’s have some fun together.”


	8. He Truly Loves Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains the mentioning of violence and sexual assault.   
> This is just a short little chapter, but I hope you still enjoy :)

*Sean’s POV*

When Mark and I got trapped inside the cell with no way out, I knew this might end badly. I had to protect Mark the best I could, and I wanted to, but he was too busy trying to protect me. I don’t know why, considering Damien was after him, but he protected me anyways. Him doing that showed me how much he really did love me. When he said those words, I was shocked. I love him too, but I was scared. How could someone like him love someone like me? If my own parents couldn’t love me, how could he? But then Mark put his arm in front me, blocking me from the men trying to hurt us. He showed bravery, and he showed that he really did truly love me. Why else would someone put their self in danger to protect another? 

I felt so helpless! After being tied up and gagged, and forced to watch that sick bastard hurt Mark, I was on the verge of panicking. But I had to try and control myself. This was no time for a panic attack. I can’t lose sight of Mark. I had to think of a plan to get out of here! 

Then, Tyler joined us. A part of me was a bit excited because maybe he could help come up with a plan to save Mark! We could get out of here! That was obviously foolish of me to think, because Tyler was bound and stuck here…just like me. Stuck to sit here and watch Damien hurt Mark.

But then Mark did it again. He was brave again! Brave for Tyler and I. How could he trade himself up for us?! FOR ME! Being sexually assaulted is not something one so easily offers up to someone, and yet here he is, selflessly giving himself to Damien to practically ra-

to…

t-to rape him. 

It all happened so fast, and then I’m being dragged away. Watching Mark sit there in the cell with a man ready to violate him, and I can’t do anything about it. He gave himself up for me. For Tyler. For us. 

Then, as I see his face one last time, he mouths the words “I love you”, and my heart shatters even more. 

I finally find someone to love, and someone who loves me back, just to have them be taken away. 

There’s no coming back from that kind of abuse. 

The man I love, and want to spend the rest of my life with, is out of sight, and all I can do is be dragged away to be put safe and sound somewhere. I don’t deserve to be safe. 

Mark does! 

Yet here I am. Safe. 

I love him. 

I cant lose him. 

All I can do now is wait for help to come and save us. 

To save Mark.


	9. I Don't Want This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual assault, attempted rape, violence, and cursing. These topics are more intense in this chapter so please if these kind of topics are sensitive to you, DO NOT READ! For your own mental health.

*Mark’s POV*

I sat there on the cot staring at the floor while tears ran down my face. My hands were still bound laying in my lap, and my bound feet stayed planted on the floor. The silence in the cell was unnerving, and all I could hear was my heartbeat pounding in my chest, as well as the heavy breathing I was making. 

Damien’s hand lays on my shoulder, and I flinch suddenly, still not looking away from the spot on the floor. 

“Crying makes you unattractive.” Damien says suddenly. 

I feel myself having to push my anger down from his insensitive comment in a situation like this. He’s a maniac though, so comments like that are expected. Doesn’t make them sting any less though. 

“What can I say…I’m not exactly jumping for joy right now.” I reply bluntly. 

A swift punch in the stomach has me gasping for air, and I now sit hunched over, my head closer to my knees. 

“Don’t make me gag you like I had them gag the little Irishman!” Damien yells back. 

I flinch again at the mention of Sean, but I try my best to ignore it. Thinking about Sean and Tyler just makes me want to cry more. 

“Now lay down.” Damien demands. 

I sit up from my hunched over position wincing, and tilt my head up, looking at him in fear. He smiles at me, and then pushes my upper body down onto the cot. 

“I said lay down pretty boy! Don’t make me ask again.” He sneers. 

I lift my legs up onto the cot, and shift around to where my head is at the top of the cot, and my legs at the bottom. I’m still tied up, so I rest my tied hands on my stomach.   
I look over to see Damien licking his lips, and I quickly look away, focusing on the wall to my right, and biting my lip to keep from screaming out in fear. Damien then crouches down to the level of the cot, and grabs my wrist, beginning to untie them. I stay still, not wanting to anger him any further. My body is shaking, but I try to keep it under control.   
Once my hands are free, he takes the cloth and rips it in half. I watch him, confused at what he is doing, my hands laying at my sides. I could try and escape if I wanted to, but I can’t risk him going after Sean and Tyler again. Plus, there are still free prisoners roaming around. I can hear the loud destructive noises they make beyond the cell we’re in. They could easily attack me as well, bringing me back to Damien. 

Damien then reaches for my left wrist, grabbing it roughly, and bringing it upwards to the bars at the head of the cot. I then realize what he’s doing, but it’s too late as he begins to tie my left wrist to the bars. I whimper, and tears begin to fall freely again. I couldn’t help it. I’m weak. I’m scared. He’s tying me to the cot! 

“Pathetic.” Damien growls under his breath, and a sob tears through my throat at the comment. I am pathetic. I am weak. 

Damien finishes tying my left hand to the bars at the head of the cot, and then reaches over my body, grabbing my right hand and doing the same thing. He ignores my crying as he ties my wrist tightly. Who knew soft cloth could be so painful?

Once he’s done, he sits back admiring his work. I look away, not wanting to watch him watch me. I squirm too, feeling his eyes look me over. My arms are bent at an angle, and he must not have liked that, because he walks down to where my bound feet are, and tugs. My body slides down, my shirt rising a bit from the friction, and now my arms are pulled straight with my feet dangling a little over the end of the cot. 

I squirm some more at the new position, and then tug some on my arms, testing the strength of the bars and the knot of the cloth. I bite my lip in concentration as well as nervousness while I fidget. 

That’s when I look up noticing Damien watching me squirm. His hand is down his pants, and he’s palming his crotch. The sick bastard is turned on by my struggling! I stop my movement, and go ridged. I feel nauseous, and I have to squeeze my eyes shut to focus on laboring my breathing. I’ve stopped crying, but now I feel sickened by what’s happening. 

I hear Damien moaning, and I turn my head to the right, letting my cheek rest on the cot, my eyes still shut. I try to think of happy thoughts, something to take me away from this moment. I think of Sean and his adorable laugh. I think of the conversations we’ve had together. Our first ki-

I jump and yelp when I feel Damien’s body leaning over mine. He straddles my waist, and then I lose it. 

“Get off me you fucker! NO!” I scream in panic and in fear, as well as anger. I had a lot of emotions going through me at the moment. 

“Shut up!” Damien yells at me. 

I rock back and forth, and arch my back, trying anything to shove him off of me. 

“You asked for this!” Damien shouts. 

“Fuck you!” I shout back at him. 

“You little-“ 

Damien’s hands reach forward, wrapping around my neck. He squeezes tight, strangling me, and I try gasping for breath. My body lifts off from the cot, my back arching, and I struggle as hard as I can, trying to breathe. My vision starts to blur, and my chest is stinging and tight. It’s so painful, and I feel myself starting to drift. My struggling starts to weaken, and my ears start to ring, but before I lose consciousness my neck is released. 

I take a huge breath of air, gasping and coughing. My throat hurts, my lungs hurt, and my chest hurts. My vision slowly starts to come back to me, but I’m too weak to try and focus on anything. 

I can hear muffled speaking in the background, but my ears are ringing, and I’m trying to just take in as much air as possible. A slap to my face breaks me out of my concentration, and I look up at Damien, who is still straddling me. 

“Next time, I’ll make sure you pass out.” 

“I-“ I try to speak, but I begin coughing heavily again.

While I’m coughing, I feel Damien’s hands where my collar is, and I flinch thinking he might choke me again. He chuckles at me, amused by my sign of fear. He continues to reach to the buttons on my shirt, undoing my uniform. The top of my chest is now exposed, and Damien leans down kissing and nipping at my collar bone. 

I yelp, and try to move away, but there’s nowhere for me to go. He then bites down hard on my right collar bone, and I scream in pain. I feel blood trickling down my chest, but he doesn’t stop. 

“Keep screaming pretty boy.” Damien moans. 

“P-please s-s-stop!” I whisper, my voice still raspy from him choking me. 

He doesn’t stop. He continues to kiss and lick my collar bone, and then his hands are moving again, unbuttoning my shirt lower. My stomach is now visible, and my shirt is completely undone. He moves the open shirt to my sides, exposing my bare upper body. 

“So pretty.” He moans again. 

I keep moving my body in every opposite direction he’s in, but it’s no use. I’m trapped. His hands begin to roam lower, and he’s gripping my hips tightly. I groan in pain while I lift my hips up, trying to shake him off. 

“It h-hurts. Stop!” I groan out. He stops from where he’s kissing and biting my neck and chest, and then leans in closer to my face. I tilt my head away, but his lips begin to kiss my jaw. 

“Please please please stop! Please!” I beg him. 

“Keep begging. Keep screaming. Keep squirming. I like it that way.” 

“F-Fuck! Please don’t do this.” I beg one last time. 

“I’m already in here for life pretty boy. I’ve got nothing to lose.” 

Then he’s kissing me again, his mouth on my mouth, his tongue entering. I gag in disgust, nausea rising up, but defiantly I bite down hard, and he shouts, pulling back in pain. 

“You fucking-“ he shouts. 

Then he’s leaning in close again, blood dripping down is lips. 

“You wanna play fucking rough pretty boy? I’ll play rough!” 

His hands grip my belt, ripping it off. My pants are dragged down, and I shout in fear. I lay there with my shirt practically off, and my pants down, leaving me in my boxer briefs. He leans his face down, biting my chest. I feel more blood dripping down my body, and I scream and cry out in pain. His nails are digging into my hips, and sides, leaving long red scratches. 

“AGGHHH STOP!” I scream, but my cries of pain go unanswered as he continues biting and scratching. The tears that I tried so hard to keep inside, finally begin to flow freely down my face. 

This is it, I think to myself. He’s already gone this far, so he’s definitely not stopping anytime soon. He’s going to keep going. He’s going to violate me in ways I’ll never come back from. I don’t want this. I just want Sean. I want Jack! I want him to save me, but I know he can’t. I’m not mad at him though, this isn’t his fault. I’m the one who gave myself up to Damien, but I did it to protect both Sean and Tyler. I would do it all over again if I had to. 

The kisses, bites, and scratches will eventually go further into him touching me in places I’d rather him not touch. I’m in no way prepared for that to happen, nor do I want it to happen. 

As I lay here on this grungy cot, in the middle of this cell, with this psychopath about to rape me, I begin to lose all hope. There’s no escaping this. 

But as I begin to finally accept my fate, I hear the one word I never expected to hear shouted into the cell at this very moment. The one word to put a stop to all this. The one word that lets me know help is finally here. 

“FREEZE!”


	10. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to start off by saying I am so so sorry for not updating. I'm going to be honest with you, I lost motivation for this story, and I hit a roadblock. I hope this chapter came out okay. It took a while for me to write because of my writers block situation. I will try to come up with a good ending for this story. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to suggest some:) Again, I am so sorry about making you all wait so long. I hope you understand and forgive me. 
> 
> Warning: Just very little violence and cursing.

*Sean’s POV*

“Move it!” The guy, Mack yelled, his hand gripping my bicep.

Him and Nick were taking Tyler and I back to where the main office is. Our hands were still bound, but my gag and the ties around our legs were gone. Tyler is leading the way with Nick holding his arm as well. We walk toward a long hallway, and Tyler leads us to the last door on the right. 

“We’re here.” Tyler says. “Now let us go.” 

Mack and Nick being to laugh, and both Tyler and I glare at them. 

“Oh but boss, we haven’t even had our fun yet!” Nick chuckles, moving closer to Tyler. 

Mack is still holding me tight near him, so all I can do is watch in fear. Nick has Tyler backed against the wall, his hands on either side of him, blocking Tyler in. 

I can see the anger and fear on Tyler’s face, and I begin to worry. 

“Ya see, the little Irishman over there may be the type for some of those other prisoners, but I love me a nice gruff looking one. And you boss? I’ve always had my eyes on you. Now let’s say we have ourselves some fun huh?” Nick taunts. 

“You must be fucking crazy if you think I’m letting you touch me.” Tyler growls at him. 

All too quickly, Nick lashes out, punching Tyler in the stomach, and then grabbing him by the hair, shoving his head back into the wall. 

“Tyler!” I yell, but Mack grabs both my arms tightly, leaving me in place. 

“Let me go you son of a bitch!” I scream. 

“Shut it Jack!” He yells. 

“Mack c’mon man! We never had trouble me and you! Just let me go! Let US go!” I try to beg him. 

I may not be pals with any of these people, but I never had any trouble with them either. Mack was just another prisoner stuck in here. We never bothered one another! Maybe he’d let us go…maybe. 

He didn’t say anything, just held me tight as I was forced to watch Tyler try to fight off Nick. 

Nick had Tyler’s hair in his grip, shoving his head against the wall. He then leaned in to kiss him, but all of a sudden a loud bang from our left was heard. A door down the hallway was busted in, and men in uniform came rushing towards us guns in hand. 

“FREEZE!” 

Nick grabbed Tyler, holding him in front of his body as a shield, Mack doing the same with me. 

“LET HIM GO NOW! WE WILL SHOOT!” The men yelled. Nick glanced over at Mack, and then let go of Tyler. Both him and Mack’s hands were in the air, as police officers ran to them, handcuffing them both. 

“Sir! Please you need to save Mark!” I yelled at the officer who was untying my hands. 

“You’re a prisoner sir. On the ground now.” He demanded. I was crying now, 

“Please! One of the prisoners have him! He’s a guard here! Save him now!” I screamed. 

The officer shoved me down on my knees, while another began handcuffing me. 

“Where?” he asks. 

*Mark’s POV*

“FREEZE!” 

I look up from where I am on the bed in shock. I was being rescued! I was gonna live! I look up at Damien and I notice how angry he is. He glares down at me, but doesn’t move. 

“I will not hesitate to shoot! Now get off the hostage now!” The officer yells. 

“Damien, it’s over.” I sneer.

“You’re lucky pretty boy.” He sneers back, before slowly getting off my body. 

Officers rush over, shoving him to the floor and handcuffing him. I see a paramedic rush in, beginning to untie me. 

“Sir, are you okay?” She asks. 

I didn’t realize I was crying until now, but I shake my head so she knows I’m fine. 

“Y-yes.” I stutter. 

“Where’s Sean?” I ask her. 

“I’m sorry sir, we need to focus on you right now okay. Can you tell me your name?” 

I realize I’m fully untied now, and I begin to slowly sit up, wincing in pain. I grab my pants and shimmy then up my legs from my sitting position. I must look like a mess. I look at the lady talking to me, and then I look down at my feet.

“Mark.” I tell her. 

I hear commotion outside, and realize the officers are restraining all the free prisoners. I finally get a glance outside the cell and notice the disaster. The prisoners really went to town on destroying everything out there. Beds and items were scattered across the floor. Who knows what went down while I was stuck in here. 

“Okay Mark, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Sarah, and I’m here to help you. Can you stand?” Sarah asks nicely. 

She’s a very pretty lady with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a trusting look about her, and I immediately felt at ease.

I nod my head, and use her as support to stand up. My body is sore from all the scratches, and my face hurts from being hit, as well as my throat from when Damien choked me. My voice was still raspy from the damage as well. 

Sarah led me out of the cell, and we started heading out of the prison area. I watched my feet as I walked, making sure not to fall. 

“Mark!” I hear someone yell, and then I look up to see Tyler standing there, and right next to him, handcuffed on the floor is Sean. I smile wide, and let out a small sob. I let go of Sarah, and she tries to hold me back, but I don’t care. I rush forward, ignoring the pain, and lean down embracing Sean in a tight hug. 

“You’re okay!” I cry into his neck. 

“Are you though? Are you okay Mark? Did he-?" 

"No. I'm okay. He never got that far. I'm okay I promise." I smile at him. 

"I love you.” Sean whispers to me. I lean back to look at him, and he’s crying as well. I smile, and cup his face into my hands. 

"I love you too." 

And then I rush forward, kissing him. I don’t care that there are people around us, watching. I only focus on his soft lips, kissing mine back. I don’t ever want to let go again! I lean back for air, staring into his eyes. I then rest my forehead against his, and we sit there like that for a bit, until I look up and see Tyler watching with a fond smile. 

“Come here man.” I laugh. 

I stand up, grabbing Tyler and pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Tyler says into my ear. 

“Same here. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you.” I let go, and lean back down to hold Sean’s hand. Officers surround us, but one man in a suit sticks out. 

“You two alright?” The man in the suit says. He has brown and grey wavy hair, and a thick beard. 

We nod, and then he proceeds to speak. 

“Hello gentleman. I’m Chief Jones. I’m sorry you two had your lives in danger all because of a faulty system, and for that, all medical costs for you both will be taken care of by us.”

“Thank you, sir.” I smile. 

“Is there anything I can do? To help with anything as a way of apologizing. You boys have had enough trouble for today.” Jones says. 

I look at him, then Sean, and then Jones again. 

“Sir, this here is Sean McLoughlin. He’s a prisoner here, and I uh…I know this may seem unprofessional, but I fell in love with him. The prisoner Damien, the one who had me. Sean tried his best to protect me sir. He was not a part of any destruction to this prison. He was a hostage, just like Tyler and myself. Please don’t extend his sentence."

I look at the Chief, waiting for his response. He smiles at me, and then nods. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He says, and then he winks at us before walking away. 

After all the officers are done reprimanding prisoners, we all went outside.

All prisoners were now in chains, and being loaded onto a transfer bus. Unfortunately, this meant Sean too. 

“I’ll see you again. I promise.” I tell him. he smiles at me. 

“I know.” And then he kisses me on the cheek before walking away with the others. 

Once all the prisoners are on the bus and taken care of, I walk with Tyler to the ambulance nearby. They check out all my injuries, and I seem to be okay enough to not have to be in a hospital. They do suggest a therapist though, since I went through something traumatizing. I accept it graciously, hoping this will help me move passed it. This isn’t something I’ll get over overnight.

“Gentleman!” I hear from behind me. I look to see Chief Jones walking our way. 

“Yes sir.” Tyler responds. 

“I think you would be happy to know that I made a few calls, and I can help out your friend there.” He says. Nodding his head toward the buses. 

“Really?” I smile excitedly. 

“For his good deeds on trying to protect two guards, he will be able to attend a hearing for parole this month.” 

“Oh my god thank you so much sir!” I say, grinning wide. 

After all the things that happened, we deserved some good news. Maybe now I can set in motion the plans Sean and I have talked about. Things were beginning to look up for us. And even though we had to go through some really shitty situation to get to this point, I am hopeful that we can both have a life together. We can try our best to move passed what happened today. I'm still shaken up, and I can't stop thinking about Damien, and what he did. But hopefully with the help of a therapist, Tyler, and especially Sean, I can heal from this. WE could heal from this. 

Together.


	11. Happy Endings

*Mark’s POV*

*3 months later*

“Hey babe! I’m home from school!” I yelled, walking into the apartment. 

\--------

These last three months have been eventful. The day after everything happened I quit my job, and decided to apply elsewhere. I now work in a nice quaint coffee shop where I’ve met some new friends. Ethan, Amy, and Kathryn have definitely been nice to have around, and make wonderful coworkers. Tyler even decided to work alongside us. Totally not because of the cute blue haired boy who worked there. Or so he says. 

Sean was transferred to a different prison facility, but in that same month thanks to Chief Jones, he was allowed for a parole hearing. Tyler, as well as myself, were allowed to speak on behalf of him. Once they heard my story and how he tried to protect us, they approved of his release. That was one of the happiest days of my life! 

Sean convinced me to go back to college, so I’ve been taking classes there trying to focus on my engineering degree. I even developed more great friendships, adding Bob and Wade to our crazy group. It felt right to have all these people in our lives now. We decided to move in together off campus in an apartment. He has been the most caring and understanding boyfriend ever, and I couldn’t have been happier. Sean was able to find a small job, since its hard to find bigger ones with having a record, and now works as a delivery man for a flower shop. I find it adorable to be honest when he walks in the house with his uniform on, holding boxes of flowers. Seeing him in anything besides prison wear makes me happy and it melts my heart. 

I see my therapist twice a week, and Sean comes along to support me, and see his own. He’s been wonderful these last three months. Most nights I’m plagued with nightmares of Damien attacking us again, and he is always there to comfort me when I wake up in the middle of the night crying. Every night I apologize, but each time he just cups my face with his hands, looks me in the eyes, smiles, and tells me, 

“Don’t ever be sorry love. It’s okay. We’re okay. I love you.” 

He then kisses me softly on the lips, and we lay back down, our limbs tangling together in an embrace before falling back to sleep. My nightmares have lessened with the help of Sean and my therapist, but they still do happen from time to time. Sometimes Sean will wake up screaming from a nightmare too, and I’ll tell him the same thing he always tells me. We help each other. Without Sean I’d be lost. 

\--------

I set my bags down as I see Sean come from out of the kitchen, 

“Hiya love!” He shouts, rushing forward and hugging me. I hold him tightly, picking him up and swinging him around the living room. 

“Marhahark put me down ya goof!” Sean laughs. 

“Fine.” I pout. 

He looks at me smiling before giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

“How was class?” He asks. 

I follow him into the kitchen where he’s been cooking dinner. There’s sauce on the stove, with pasta cooking next to it. The smell of chicken baking in the oven. I take a breath of the air, letting the smell of delicious spices spin around me. 

“Mmm Jack this smells amazing!” I look over to see Sean blushing, and I smile softly. This man was just too cute for words. 

“Class was good by the way. I’m so happy I went back. Hopefully, if I take extra classes and work hard I could get my degree in the next year.” I say smiling like crazy.

I already had my AA and some credits from when I first started college, so thankfully I was a bit ahead. All I was doing now was starting up where I left off. 

Once Sean finished straining the pasta he walks over to me, hugging me tightly. 

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispers.

“Thank you. For everything.” I tell him. Sean looks up at me, his eyes widened. 

“Thank me? For what?” He asks. 

I embrace him tighter, my chin on his shoulder, his chin on mine. 

“If I never met you, I wouldn’t have gone back to school. I would have been the same old depressed guy who would live out the rest of their sad days alone. You gave me happiness Sean. My family…they abandoned me. They chose to stop loving me. I remember the day they found out I was gay, and I will never forget their faces when they told me they didn’t love me anymore. They said no one would ever love me because I was disgusting, and a disgrace to everyone…”

I felt a tear falling down my cheek as I spoke, 

“My own family doesn’t love me. I always thought no one would ever love me if my own family couldn’t. Then Tyler helped me get that job. I got to meet the kindest, most amazing, loving person in the world. You understood me. You were kind to me. You loved me…”

“Mark…”

“Thank you Jack…Sean thank you. You saved me.” 

My arms are pulled away, and then Sean is looking at me, tears also visible on his face. 

“You saved me too Mark. We both have families that decided we weren’t good enough for them, but they were wrong. The day I got arrested I felt like there was something bigger for me out there. Even though I was scared of being put away behind bars, I had hope. I had hope that maybe one day I would find true happiness. And then you showed up. When Tyler introduced you as the new guy, I could have never imagined that we would end up here. But when I saw you that day, I knew I would see you again. It was like fate. I finally have someone who loves me too Mark. I love you with all my heart and more!” 

A sob breaks free of my throat, and I pull Sean back in, hugging him tighter than ever. 

“I love you so much.” I cry. 

“I love you too.” 

Life may have been hard for us. We have been beaten down, and thrown out like garbage. Like nothing. But we aren’t nothing. We are something! We are two human beings deserving of love. The path to find each other may have been rough, but in the end we found one another. In the end we made it here. Here, together forever. I have to remind myself to thank Tyler again for the job. Who knew my life would change for the greater…

All because I took a job as the new night guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind words throughout this story! It has finally come to an end :) I hope you guys enjoy, and I will definitely be writing more stories in the future! Love you all <333


End file.
